Mama Minta Pulsa!
by Putri Kushina
Summary: Namikaze's family yang pindah sementara waktu ke Indone*sia terpaksa harus kembali ke Jepang karena sebuah sms yang meracuni otak Naruto sehingga berpikiran bahwa Naruto bukanlah putra dari Kushina dan Minato. One Shot Fiction!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Up to you

Pairing : Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina, Namikaze Naruto

Warning : Typo (s), Gaje, EYD rusak, IDE MAKSA, etc.

Happy Reading! Don't like, don't read!

Simple!

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Seorang remaja berusia 14 tahun berlari sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak memanggil nama ayahnya. Manik birunya yang menampakkan kecemasan sesekali melirik iPhone-nya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya seorang pria yang di panggil Daddy oleh Naruto itu bingung. Safirnya mengamati baik-baik putranya yang tengah berlari ke arahnya di sertai dengan alis yang berkerut. Tidak biasanya putranya itu berteriak panik seperti saat sekarang ini, kecuali ada masalah besar yang terjadi.

"Mommy! Mommy dalam masalah besar, Dad!" Teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras, membuat Minato dan seisi maid plus butler yang ada di dalam rumahnya harus menutup kuping jika masih ingin indra pendengarannya selamat. Bahkan Kushina yang berada di kamar di lantai dua pun menjadi kaget setengah mati.

"Mommy kenapa, Naruto-kun?" Minato mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi. Bingung! Seingatnya Kushina sedang duduk manis bersamanya di kamar tempatnya keluar tadi.

"Mommy berada di kantor polisi!" Naruto kembali berteriak, tetapi tidak sekeras tadi —meskipun masih dapat terdengar di kedua daun telinga Kushina dan membuat Kushina melongo—

Kushina yang penasaran dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pun segera melangkah menuju lantai satu tempat di mana Naruto dan Minato berada.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Mommy ada di kantor polisi?" Tanya Kushina yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di balik punggung Minato.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja melihat sosok berambut merah muncul dari balik punggung ayahnya meloncat kaget. Ia memandang horror sosok tersebut, kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada iPhone yang ada di genggamannya. "Mommy... Bukannya ada... Di kantor polisi?"

"Heh? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Tadi, Mommy nge-sms aku." Jawab Naruto polos. "Pake nomor baru."

Kushina dan Minato saling berpandangan dengan alis yang nyaris merapat satu sama lain. "Ponsel Mommy ada sama Daddy." Seru Kushina kemudian. "Daddy yang nge-sms Naruto?" Tanya Kushina lagi, hanya saja kali ini ia bertanya pada Minato yang sayangnya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"La-Lalu, kalau begitu siapa yang nge—"

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you—_

Naruto segera menekan tombol read yang muncul di layar ponselnya dan membaca huruf-huruf yang tersusun dan membentuk kalimat di layar ponselnya dengan kening berkerut dan wajah memucat.

"Dari siapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kushina yang mulai berjalan menuju sofa tempat Naruto duduk. Minato yang penasaran pun juga mulai mengikuti Kushina dari belakang.

"Dari Mommy." Jawab Naruto setelah selesai membaca sederetan kalimat yang tertera di layar iPhone-nya. Kushina yang merasa janggal dengan jawaban Naruto pun segera merampas gadget putranya tersebut dan membaca isi dari message yang baru saja di terima putranya.

"Baca dengan keras." Perintah Minato yang berdiri di belakang Kushina sambil memainkan rambut Kushina yang begitu halus dan lembut. Minato sekarang bahkan tidak tertarik lagi pada masalah sms dari Mommy yang di kicaukan Naruto.

Kushina yang mendengar titah langsung sang raja alias suaminya sendiri hanya mengangguk. Kushina menarik nafas sesaat dan menghembuskannya, kemudian membaca sederetan kata yang tertera di layar gadget putranya tersebut.

"NAK, INI MAMA! MAMA LAGI DI KANTOR POLISI! CEPAT KIRIMKAN MAMA PULSA DI NOMOR +628xxxxxxxxxx! MAMA MAU NELFON PAPA KAMU! INI MAMA LAGI PINJAM PONSEL ORANG! CEPETAN YAAHHH! MUUAAACCCHHHH..." Kushina membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan kepala yang di condongkan kedepan saat mengucapkan kata terakhir dari message yang baru saja di terima oleh putranya tersebut, sementara Naruto dan Minato yang melihat kelakuan out of character orang yang mereka cintai tersebut sweatdrop sesaat. Kushina dan Minato kemudian saling bertukar pandangan satu sama, kemudian menoleh pada Naruto.

"Bukan Mommy yang mengirimnya." Seru Kushina setelah hening selama beberapa detik.

"Bukan Daddy juga. Lagipula provider dan nomor ponselnya beda dengan nomor ponsel dan provider yang Mommy pakai selama disini." Minato ikut menimpali.

"Bukan Mommy dan Daddy..." Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menatap dua sosok suami-istri yang duduk di hadapannya, kemudian menjambak rambutnya gemas.

"JADI SIAPA MOMMY-KU YANG SEBENARNYAAAAAAAA?!"

Dan di detik ketika Naruto selesai mengumandangkan, meraung-raung, berteriak dan sebagainya tentang siapa ibunya, Minato segera mem-booking tiket pesawat menuju Jepang hari itu juga dan Kushina segera mengepak barang-barangnya sambil mengumpat 'What's wrong with the people on this country!'.

**The End**

* * *

**A/n: Maafkan Putriiii.. Fanfic ini sama sekali tidak rapihh.. Putri ngetiknya dari ponsel, uploadnya dari ponsel, dan publishnya juga dari ponsel. Jelek? Emang! Orang idenya maksa! Kesel gara-gara ada orang yang sering ngirimin sms Mama Minta Pulsa.**

**Hari gini sms mama minta pulsaa? Pake sms banking doooonnggg! Gak gaul banget sih! *dibakar***


End file.
